


Zootopia AU

by Bloodshaddow161 (bloodshadow161)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodshadow161/pseuds/Bloodshaddow161
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, Zootopia… A city teeming with life from the smallest rodent to the largest elephant all congregated together into a disgruntled bundle bursting at the seams with disharmony. A place of both indescribable violence and a quaint peace, of political corruption and public awareness, and a wonder as to why how it remains and why one would risk their lif-.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia AU

**Author's Note:**

> Nick has been a cop for a while when Judy shows up...
> 
> This is going to have more to it, of course, but I'm going to finish my other work before continuing...

_ Ah, Zootopia… A city teeming with life from the smallest rodent to the largest elephant all congregated together into a disgruntled bundle bursting at the seams with disharmony. A place of both indescribable violence and a quaint peace, of political corruption and public awareness, and a wonder as to why how it remains and why one would risk their lif-. _

Nick stops talking with a metallic thunk against muffling fur and glances over at Judy, whose head is pushed firmly onto a parking meter and arms are limply hanging from their sockets.

“What’s the matter Carrots?” He inquires and smirks with a feeling of satisfaction washing over him. He pivots to face her completely, his hand slowly finding their way into his khaki pants pockets.

“Why’re you here Wilde?” She ponders both awaiting a response and searching for an answer, the heated steel, basking in the scorching sun of Sahara Square, gradually burning her through her fur.

“Does a fox need a reason to stalk a bunny?” Nick responds smugly, releasing a humored breath as she looks at him disapprovingly, her metermaid cap resting slightly farther back on her head exposing the depressed fur from where she’d headbutt the metal. She continues the ticket she was typing up before, prints it, climbs onto the hood of the larger vehicle sliding it underneath the driver’s window wiper, and begins to walk away at an exaggerated pace; Nick follows leisurely behind her, keeping up with his longer stride alone.

“Seriously Nick, it’s bad enough that I’m forced on parking duty.” She exclaims without turning back.

“It’s only been three days Fluff.” Nick replies, surprisingly annoyed.

“Feels longer with you around.” He scoffs in response placing a paw over his chest and pretending to be in pain before relaxing into his customary smug expression.

“Well, best get used to me. You and I are stuck together for the duration of your orientation, Chief Steroid’s orders.”

“Feels more like a punishment than a benefit.” She persists down the sidewalk, ignoring the bewildered stares of the mammals around them, then perks, stopping in her tracks. “Orientation?”

“Yep.” Nick stops after walking moderately ahead of her and pivots.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we’re not going to through a new cop on foreign streets. Parking duty is Buffalo Butt’s way of making you learn the districts’ ins and outs.” Nick watched as her face became a little less gloomy.

“How long does that normally last?”

“A month or so.” He smiles a shiteating smile as her face slacks back into despair and releases a groan beginning down the street. “Count yourself lucky. Normally we’d have you on this job for three months.”

“I can feel the blessings.” 

“Just saying, even I had to do it.”

“And what makes my situation so special.” She slides into the tiny three-wheeled joke mobile that they gave Nick back when he was training. 

“We’re understaffed right now, and you have me.” She turns the golf cart as he slumps heavily into the cramped seat forcing her over.

“Cause you’re of sooo much help.” They pull into traffic and start heading downtown.

“Like it or not Fluff, no one on the force knows this city like I do. Even Chief anger management had to eat that fact.”

“Basically, you’re here because you and Chief Bogo are on bad terms. Right?” She retorts smiling to Nick’s great discomfort. 

“What makes you say that?” He attempts to keep his composure.

“Well, one you’re not wearing your uniform, which makes me think you aren’t actually ‘on the clock,’ and two you’ve insulted him every time you’ve brought him up… Which of course I’m sure he’d love to hear.” Nick sighs.

“Alright, little miss detective, no need to be rash… What do you want?”

“Make me an offer.” She smirks as they cross through the tunnel to Tundra Town.

“Not sure what I can do, I work nights-” The rabbit’s ear perks.

“Then take me on your patrols.” She interrupts pulling over, getting out, and walking to an expired parking meter.

“You know, if I accept and we get caught… It’ll be more than my ass on the line.”

“That’s fine, I need to break this monotony.” She prints the ticket and places the slip into its designated spot.

“One patrol…” 

“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a somewhat boring read, so sorry for that, but it's a necessary opening to my plot line. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll hopefully be posting more within the month...


End file.
